In for a penny, in for a pound
by HuanLang
Summary: It all started with a party, and a dress.  Hikaru decides that if he's going to do something he might as well go all the way and do it properly.  A romance building up to lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of the characters.

This is a slow building fanfiction, with a touch of lemons towards the end. Most of it was written on my phone at 11pm to 2am so if there are any mistakes I missed when proof reading drop me a line and I'll fix it! Hope you enjoy this :D

Sometimes my dad is insane. This was regrettably one of those times.  
>"Haruhi" my dad whined at me, "daddy told you we had this fancy party over a week ago!" He whimpers tears in the corners of his eyes. I sigh trying to keep my cool.<br>"I don't have the time or money to have found a dress in that time! Why do I even have to wear a dress anyway?" My voice rises slightly.  
>"Because silly, all the women are wearing dresses" he makes an o shape with his mouth before tutting at me. "So you better think of something before tonight!" He stomps out of my room.<br>I groan as I flop ungracefully onto my small bed. I glance over to my bedside clock. 4 hours before the party. Why I even had to go was a mystery. And how was I supposed to get a dress when I didn't have any spare money.  
>A certain object on my bedside seems to stare at me.<br>My tiny phone.

I flip the thing open and with only a moment's hesitation press the contacts button.  
>Now who to ask...<br>Tamaki was out of the picture. I dread to think what I'd end up wearing.  
>Kyouya would end up charging a loaning fee and probably increase my debt so also no.<br>Honey, as sweet as he is I suspect the dress would be equally as sweet. He doesn't appear to have a good grasp of fashion.  
>Mori... I doubt he has a spare dress.<br>Which really only left one option.

Bracing myself at what was to come I tap the tiny green icon and wait.  
>"Why hello Haruhi, to what do we owe the pleasure?" A silky smooth voice purrs down the phone.<br>"Hikaru, I'm sure I rang Kaoru's phone... Oh never mind. I have a favour I'd like to ask" my voice falters and I squeeze my eyes shut. The twins, although logical choices would probably try to trick me into something. And suddenly I had a very bad feeling about this.  
>"His phone was ringing I was closer so I answered it" he replies in a very straight forward manner. "You should also know we don't really do favours but what is it?" His grin and curiosity clear even though I couldn't see him.<br>"Well, my father's friend invited me to go with my dad to this fancy party, I have to go but I need a dress!"  
>I breathe out heavily. The other end of the phone silent for a moment. Before Hikaru clicks his tongue. "The limo will be there in 15 minutes, I'll meet you there" A mechanical click tells me he'd hung up. To prevent me arguing probably. I sigh. Praying Kaoru would keep his brother in control. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A dark sleek shape pulls up downstairs. I yell something along the lines of "I'm going out" to my dad and dart out the door. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
>The door opens and I find a rather unusual scene in front of me. Hikaru scowling at the pad of paper rested on his bent knees and his brother looking equally as focussed.<br>"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate this" I bow my head automatically before Kaoru drags me inside.  
>"When does this party start?" Kaoru gestures for me to sit opposite me.<br>"At 6pm". Hikaru hadn't made a noise, which totally surprises me.  
>Kaoru tuts and whips out a tape measure.<br>"We're cutting it a bit fine aren't we" he shakes his head before wrapping the tape measure around my waist and yelling the result to Hikaru who continues scribbling and scowling.  
>"Wait what are you doing, I'm only asking to borrow a dress" my brain only just beginning to work out what was happening.<br>Hikaru sighs and flicks his eyes to look at me, "We don't have anything your size in and we refuse to let you wear something mass produced and not to mention tacky. Just stop wriggling and let Kaoru take the measurements".  
>"Wait guys, come on, I can't accept this..." I stutter out helplessly.<br>"We told you we don't do favours" Kaoru purrs into my ear while taking my chest measurement.  
>"How are you even going to get this done?" My mind still reeling from how serious they were taking this.<br>They both pause and grin at me before speaking in unison. "Oh don't you fret little Haruhi, we're good with our hands." Then again, maybe they weren't being all that serious.

By the time we pull up at their house or rather mansion, all measurements had been taken and Hikaru seemed happy with whatever he had on his pad. Which he was still refusing to show me.  
>We exit the plush limo and slowly ascend to the front door. Kaoru accepts the paper from Hikaru and nods. "I can use one of the base patterns for this. Shouldn't take me too long if mum helps. Can you get Haruhi ready and keep out of my way for a bit?" Hikaru nods reluctantly as Kaoru disappears off.<br>Hikaru ushers me inside, steering me into a luxurious living room. "Kaoru is better at using the sewing machines." Hikaru explains.  
>"I get it, so you were designing then he makes it?" I was rewarded with a nod.<br>"We have plenty of blank patterns that can be easily pieced together. I was adjusting things to your size and what will look best." He relaxes onto a sofa looking at me intensely.  
>I sink into the space next to him. The plush material supporting my frame entirely. The stress that had been building up drains out of my body.<br>"It'll take about an hour and a half for the base to be made" he throws his arm over my shoulders. "I suggest you go have a warm bath and then I'll begin with the makeover" his voice softening.  
>"Why are you going to so much trouble for me?" I ask still bewildered at their behaviour.<br>He chuckles a deep sound from next to me. "Haruhi my dear, in for a penny. In for a pound. How often do we get to see you in a dress, we want to make it worth it." His eyes were sharp on me. I shift, uncomfortable at his attention. He smiles and drags me to my feet. "Bathroom is at the end of the corridor, go start the water running I'll get towels"  
>I sigh again, realising my best bet was to just follow along and hope it all works out. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

In the end Hikaru had tipped a wonderful concoction of subtle scents into the bath, I simply couldn't resist. I'd also firmly and politely declined his offer to join me. As I am perfectly capable of scrubbing my own back.

I lean back, loving the sound of the water splashing over my body. Hikaru had really seemed happy to do this. And he had seemed really sweet and tender. I touch my chest as I feel a slight warmness there. But for all his misgivings, he normally was. Especially this summer when he'd come to find me in the thunder storm. I finish musing and washing and slip on the huge fluffy dressing gown waiting for me. Before going to put my underwear back on.  
>I emerge from the bathroom and instantly Hikaru is taking me off back to the living room. He pushes me straight to the chair in the middle of the room making me sit.<br>"It gets chilly when you're straight out of the bath" he explains as he turns on an electric heater by me. He then starts combing my wet hair.

"I can do that myself too" he laughs and puts his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Kaoru said for me to get you ready. Most girls would love to be pampered so hush up and just enjoy." He gives my shoulders a light squeeze before continuing with my hair.<br>After a while I fall into a haze of warmth. Hikaru's hands working their magic on my hair. He stopped after a while and I open my eyes to find him on his knees in front of me.  
>"What are you doing?" I enquire nervously.<br>"Going to paint your toes, you really zoned out on me there. Are you getting enough sleep?" He says this laced with undertones of seduction but his eyes show me his concern.  
>"You pervert, no, I'm fine." I smile and raise my leg to poke him with a foot. At this he suddenly stands his eyes wild and face red.<br>"What, you ok?" as he backs over to the sofa sitting down and hunching forward.  
>He attempts to laugh. "Sorry, sudden stomach ache." I frown at this. And move next to him. Throwing my arm around his shoulders like he's done to me so many times. He stiffens under my touch. "Seriously, what's wrong?" I ask again, rubbing his shoulder.<br>He doesn't respond but instead leans heavily on me. I continue rubbing his shoulder at a loss on what to do.

Thankfully Kaoru flounces in almost immediately. With a dress over his arm. He glances at Hikaru who leers back at him. "Haruhi, can you go try this on?" He smiles, always polite.  
>"But Hikaru..." I began.<br>"He's fine." He smiles and I pick up the dress. It feels soft but smooth in my hands.  
>I leave to put it on. Once on it becomes apparent of the care taken to make it. A tight upper body section with a plunging neckline at the back, with a turtle neck, long tight sleeves made of a semi transparent material links off the body section. Which the bottom is a loose fluffed out skirt. Like the 1950's swinger dresses but far classier at the top. The entire thing was shades off pale blue and white.<p>

It was perfect. Despite the tight material showing my lack if breasts the dress flattered my form.  
>I move back into the living room, where Hikaru had made a recovery. And both fussed over how I looked. In the end when I was 'complete' they stood back and smiled.<br>"You look stunning" they happily declare together, "now you must go to the ball!"  
>I tut at them, "You are not fairy godmothers but this really is amazing... What's the catch?" I glare at each in turn. I am not stupid. There was so clearly a reason for all this.<br>Hikaru took a step forward and bows deeply and low. "I wish to accompany you to the ball if that is allowed?" He blushes slightly but keeps his composure.  
>"Well... I guess I do owe you but it was Kaoru who did most of the work?" Kaoru shakes his head.<br>"I'm busy tonight." Hikaru looks nervously at me.  
>"Fine. But behave." He takes my hand and kisses it lightly.<br>"I'll go put something smarter on." He dashes off leaving Kaoru and me behind.  
>I scowl at Kaoru. "Listen" he quickly whirls to look at me, "Hikaru is feeling a bit under the weather. He'd end up sulking around the house if this wasn't happening. So thank you." I stop scowling and look to where Hikaru rushed off. Hikaru, my friend, rude and often angry but truly a wonderful friend.<br>"I'll do my best." Kaoru beams at me.  
>Shortly after Hikaru returns wearing a fitted tux, the material extremely similar to my own dress.<br>We leave the mansion with Kaoru waving and go into yet another limo to pick up my dad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru can't seem to sit still; he looks everywhere but at me. Nervous energy rolls off him.  
>"What is wrong with you?" I finally hiss at him. Having enough of his restless energy.<br>He smiles at me. My heart pounds harder. Huh, that doesn't normally happen.  
>"I'm fine Haruhi; you know what I'm like without Kaoru." I nod at that, it was true enough. But something else was bothering him. Not that there was any time to think of that as my dad jumps into the limo.<br>"Oh wow Haruhi you look amazing, and Hikaru how kind you are to do this and the limo! Your daddy has never been so spoilt!" He squeals like the girl he is, wearing a full red poofy dress. "Oh Hikaru you even decided to accompany her, how sweet!" He squeals again making my ear drums ache.  
>"Dad calm down and how come you get to cross dress!" I yell my temper fraying at him.<br>"Honey, I told you all ladies were wearing dresses." He tutts and Hikaru laugh loudly.  
>Ugh, it was going to be a long night.<p>

Arriving at the party the limo made quite a bit of fuss. People swarmed around me, dad and Hikaru. Dad was quite happy for the attention but the lack of personal space was seriously bothering me.  
>"Haruhi..." Hikaru looks at me before taking my arm gently and leading me out of the crowd and into the hall. "Whoa, so this is what a commoner's party looks like!" the hall is decorated to an inch of its life, the DJ playing loud music that the guests loved. A spread of party food filled up one side.<br>"Yep, dad's friends sure like to go all out", I shake my head.  
>The evening drew closer, as the light changed in the sky Hikaru offers his hand for me to dance. Throughout the evening he'd entertained me and dad's friends, sharing tales of the host club and even stories from his childhood.<br>"Would you care to dance?" His face slightly red but his body was relaxed. I nod, taking his hand.  
>He slips his hand around my waist and holds me close. So close I could feel his heart racing. He smiles softly at me. My heart thumps again to his smile. Timidly I relax against him.<br>He puts his head by my ear, "It's ok, it's only me, relax." He squeezes me gently.  
>"This is different to host club dancing." At this his shoulders shake.<br>"It's called a slow dance and it's probably because I'm leading." I smile at him and slap his arm playfully.  
>"Control freak." He laughs again.<br>"Women do not lead in dances." He grins and twirls me around gracefully. "And yet it's the women who truly make the dance" he muses quietly. My chest constricts painfully.  
>I gasp stumbling again Hikaru's firm body and he instantly supports my weight.<p>

"Haruhi!" I could feel his arms around me, as well as a dull buzzing in my head. Then, nothing.

Cold air touched my face. I blink, confused. "Where am I?"

"Outside." Hikaru's calm voice replies, he touches my forehead gently. He'd carried me outside, and laid me on his lap out in the cool. His body warm compared to the night's air. "You fainted on me, so along with not enough sleep you also didn't eat lunch I take it", he tuts and laughs nervously.

"Oh. I didn't exactly get time to eat today." I begin explaining but Hikaru shakes his head.

"Come on, it doesn't matter. Let's just get you home, I wouldn't advice going back when you're feeling like this." He runs his hand through his hair, eyes averted to the sky. I sigh deeply. I knew that this was never going to go well. And he went to all this trouble to get me here.

"Hmm?" he gives me a light squeeze. "I've had a great time Haruhi, but how about we go home, grab something to eat and watch a film?"

I blink, surprised, "How did you? Yeah that sounds great." He smiles slightly.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and lifts me up. "I can walk! Hikaru! Put me down!" I kick my legs and he glares.

"Stop it, I'm only carrying you to the car, I don't want you passing out on me, again."

"You mean limo, you guys never travel in a car" I point out rationally.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

Woah, long time no updates, sorry about that XD I should explain, I tried writing this part with the other chapters but Haruhi fell out of character, badly. So I just left it, up until last night where I suddenly found her character again and considered that I was happy enough to continue c: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

As predicted he put me down into a limo, before sitting next to me, keeping one hand resting on my arm. He gulps nervously next to me, and the grip on my arm tightens. "Hikaru!" he ignores my cry and leans over to me, resting his head on my shoulder shaking lightly. "What on earth has gotten into you today?" he lets out a deep breath and lifts his head onto eye level with me. "I didn't think, this is more difficult than I imagined." At this he leans in closer and kisses me softly on the lips. His lips were hot against mine, slightly spicy and it definitely felt good. "Hikaru…" I stutter turning as red as he is. "Don't worry." He lets out a shaky breath. "It's just something, I had to do." He squeezes my shoulder in a comforting manner. "But, you kissed me, and not like how you do in the host club" I touch my lips softly. He looks down at the floor. "Did you like it?" I can't read his expression or tone of voice. "I think so… yes". Shyly, I extend my hand over to him, touching his back, rubbing it softly. He looks up at me, and takes my hand. "Haruhi, I've really liked you for ages. You were the first to tell us apart, and well, you've always been there. You recognise me and Kaoru for individuals. And that's why… that's why… I love you." I sit here stunned, I can't believe what he just said.  
>"Hikaru."<br>"Don't say anything please. It's ok. I'm happy you let me do that"  
>"Hikaru"<br>"I know it was stupid, you can tell the boss on me"  
>"Hikaru"<br>"Or even my brother. Just please understand it had to be done"  
>I grit my teeth and roll my eyes. Getting my voice heard was hard. Fine, if he wasn't going to listen. I place both hands firmly on his shoulders before thinking about what girls do in movies. It didn't help me one bit as I hadn't paid the slightest morsel of attention to kissing in films. Hikaru lowered his gaze, ashamed of his behavior. Leaning myself forward I touch my lips to him carefully. Sadly at that moment he looked up sensing my movement. So my lips collided with his nose.<br>"Haruhi!" He gasps and laughs breaking the tension.  
>I huff indignantly, wishing I knew what to do. He tilts his head. "Other than the joking club members kisses, has anyone done that before?"<br>"No." He looks curious.  
>"Do you know how to kiss?" He asks me hesitantly. I bite my tongue staring at the floor intently. He reads my body language. A skill learnt from hosting. "Would you like to try again?"<br>I lean away "It's not my fault! They don't teach us" I snap at him out of embarrassment. He withdraws slowly.  
>"Haruhi, I'm sorry." He falls silent beside me.<br>After what felt like an age of silence he shifts his weight and using the arm around me encourages me to move closer to him. I oblige leaning against his firm chest. His breath tickled over my ear. He almost purrs into it "I could teach you." My own breathing hitched at that thought.  
>"But first, a good cup of tea and some food." He beams at me.<p> 


End file.
